renandstimpyfandomcom-20200216-history
A Visit To Anthony (transcript)
Episode: A Visit To Anthony episode begins in woodhole. Cow was eating grass. Ren and Stimpy are reading notes. Ren: I just love to hear from a fan. Don't you, Stimpy? Stimpy: Duhhh, Yeah Ren. Hey, listen to this one. It's from little Anthony. He says "Dear Ren & Stimpy, I hope you can visit us in our country. voices fades to Anthony's voice The United States of America and please bring your costumes. I love you very much. Signed Anthony. voice What do you say, Ren? Ren: Sure thing, pal. Stimpy: Joy. Ren: chuckles Sweet. and Stimpy put on Ren and Stimpy's costume on. Well, we better kiss the wives goodbye. and Stimpy wipes his lips. Ren and Stimpy kisses the wifes. Wifes is too blush. Ren and Stimpy walks out and goes in the water. The sign says "Now leaving to Hollywood" and "To America". Cuts to Map, Ren and Stimpy breathe in Atlantic Ocean and goes underwater. Ren and Stimpy goes straight to the United States of America. Fades to Anthony's family house. Anthony: It's Ren and Stimpy, mom! Oh boy! They are my favorite cartoon characters! Can I keep 'em? Anthony's Mom: Well, we're gonna ask your father. But it's alright for me. Anthony: excited YIPPEE!!! We're gonna have some fun together! Anthony's Mom: Oh, we're your father see. to Anthony's Room, Anthony, Ren and Stimpy are in the room Anthony: Hey, fellas! Let's play! I have a REAL Ren and Stimpy! smiles at Ren. Hey! We'll you make me laugh in person? You guys are so funny! Ren: Oh, PTTT!! Anthony: I know! When you do that thing with your eyes bug out? And wingles on them? And look it on playing everything? Ren: Rise up, kid. That's a trick. Scum puppet and stewmates. Anthony: WHAT? pants Stimpy: Ren, at least give it a try. He loves you. Ren: Hmmm, okay kid. Watch. was excited I'll show you the secret. Anthony: YAY! YAY! pushes off Stimpy. Ren pick his bellybutton, eyes are almost pops out. Ren: OW! OW OW OW OW OW! OW! OW! OW OW OW! OW OW OW! OW OW OW! eyes bug out. Ren's eyes goes back to normal. Anthony: WOW! Let me try! picks his bellybutton, Anthony's eyes bug out and gets happy. Anthony's eyes goes black to normal. Stimpy: Hey, it's my turn! picks his bellybutton, Stimpy's nose goes big enough. Anthony and Ren is laughing at Stimpy. Fades to Anthony, Stimpy and Ren is on the bed. Anthony: You guys are my best friends. Let's never go to sleep. was asleep Ren and Stimpy: Never go to sleep. and Stimpy was asleep, Fades to the Anthony's Family House. Anthony: to the bathroom, only to discover Ren is on the toilet while Stimpy is taking a bath WHAT?! NO, NO! What are you doing?! Cartoon characters can't do that! looks at Stimpy Ren: Oh, for... pants Anthony's Mom: gasps ANTHONY! You're hyperventilating! Anthony Oh, my poor Anthony! What did I do to you? SHAME ON YOU! Ren: What did we do? Anthony's Mom: You're destroying his oathful fantasies! dad looks at Anthony. I hope your sake father doesn't find out about this. Mom is running away crying. Stimpy: My word. Ren: People. Dad stares at Ren and Stimpy. Anthony's Dad: mad Let's get something STRAIGHT here. I don't like you. I don't like cartoons. You're here for reason, my son Anthony likes you. happy As long as you're good to my boy... angry You can stay. But if you do anything to destroy his believes or harmed him... sad in any way... so help me. sobs Excuse me.. sobs Don't you even put the picture in my head?! angry Do you understand each other? Ren and Stimpy: worried We understand very well! Anthony: Daddy? Daddy! Anthony's Dad: Yeah, son? Anthony: Can Ren and Stimpy come out to play? Anthony's Dad: Anthony Oh yes, son. You should play with your swell new friends. Ren and Stimpy Remember what I said. and Stimpy outside with Anthony. Ren and Stimpy pants and sighs as relieved. Victor throws the football at Ren. Ren shakes his head. Ren blinks twice and growls at Victor. Anthony: Oh no! It's Victor, the school bully! was about to punch his fist and walks to the camera, Cuts to Anthony, Ren and Stimpy. Don't make him mad. Victor: Who's your new friends, Anthony? Anthony: Look, Victor, don't you recognized them? It's Ren and Stimpy, my favorite cartoonstars. Victor: Oh yeah, sure. threws off to Anthony. You're not Ren Hoek, you're not even a chihuahua. You look some kind of mosquito or something. Ren: Don't talk to me like that. I'm a hollywood big shot. Victor: growls Oh yeah? I'll twist your head off. twists Ren's head and knocks on it. Victor pushes off to Ren. Victor laughs Oh, oh, and I supposed you're Stimpy, the stupid cat? Here i'll give you some if you really like. Stimpy Happy.... Stimpy Happy.... Stimpy Joy.... Stimpy Joy.... Dad was in the car. Anthony: HEY! You can't do that to my friends! I'll show YOU! push off at Victor, Victor was really angry. Victor twists Anthony's nose. Victor aims Anthony's glasses and slams on Anthony's face. Victor: Like I even believe a FART like you would be friends like Ren and Stimpy. Next time, I see you kids, YOU'RE IN DEAD MEAT!! does the evil giggles and walks to the car. Victor's Dad: Nice going, son. Heh heh heh. and his dad has a cigar on his mouth. They both laughing. Victor's Dad Car drives away. Ren and Stimpy was feeling dizzy and Anthony was panting. Ren: Oh no! He's hyperventilating again! Anthony's stomach Come on kid, snap out of it! hears the stomach hiccups. Anthony's Dad opens to door and the weather was too windy. Anthony's Dad: What's going on here? Dad looks around and notices Anthony. Anthony's Dad: No... NO! Ren: Snap out of it, I TELL YOU! looks at Anthony's Dad. Anthony's Dad: sad Get off. Get off my son! gets off of Anthony Oh... Oh, Anthony! My beloven child! Anthony's Dad grabs gently at Anthony and say grace. I know my straight from your path, and maybe I don't go to church often enough. sniffs But, you know I'm a good man. sobs I don't ask for much, but I'm asking for this one thing.. PLEASE, don't take my boy from me! Give him a couple more, good weeks. Ren: We didn't do it, man! Anthony's Dad: Alright, you two. March back in the house. Meet me in the DEN! Dad, Anthony, Ren and Stimpy goes back to Anthony's family house. Anthony's Dad slams the door and the weather is back to normal. Cuts to bedroom, Anthony's Dad sobbing. Anthony's Dad puts Anthony to bed. You're gonna be alright, boy. Just take it easy. Be brave with me. Hush now. Daddy will make them pay. Dad close the certain. Anthony heard the door slam. Anthony looks at the door. Anthony was feeling happy and he didn't know the difference. Cuts to Ren and Stimpy. Ren and Stimpy looks around and got scared. Anthony's Dad was crawling to the front. Anthony's Dad eyes are on fire. Anthony's Dad rips his shirt off and put the shirt on his hanger. Anthony's Dad was walking at Ren and Stimpy. Anthony's Dad sits the chair and teach Ren and Stimpy a lesson. Oh, you guys are big SHOTS! chuckles BIG SHOTS from HOLLYWOOD! Is that's we're make you real BIG!? HUH?!? Pushing little boys around!? Ya feel like BIG MEN playing with little boy's feeling, huh? You hollywood types make me SICK!! You think because you're come from "HOLLYWOOD"! You can put decasing people around! People who WORK for a living. I work my fingers to the BONE! To feed my wife and... my boy, Anthony. sad And Anthony, you've got to pull through! sobbing angry I bet you wuzzies never work us stinkin' day, and your stinkin' little lifes. Show me your hands! and Stimpy got clean hands Just as I thought. Soft as a baby's hand. Well, look at these hands! Dad hands are made of dust These are hams on the working man. What shall ever do of your subsidiaries way, just WHAT did you do to earn your KEEP? Stimpy: Duhhh... Well, we make people laugh. nods "yes". Anthony's Dad: Real hard work, making people laugh. Did you wanna go to school to make people laugh? Listen, I'm make people laugh too. But nobody gives ME money, ya wanna hear a joke? chuckles Stimpy: Well, I... Anthony's Dad: I'll tell you a joke... and you're gonna LAUGH! Alright, here's the joke. Ya ready? Why did they bury the fireman... behind the hill? chuckles Come on, funny guys, huh? HUH? HUH? WHY?!? Ren and Stimpy: scared We don't know why did the bury fireman behind the hill. Anthony's Dad: I'll tell you why.... Because he was DEAD! Stimpy: laughs That's pretty good, huh Ren? Maybe we can use that. slaps Stimpy Anthony's Dad: All right, funny guys.... I wanna know somethin'. Dad was angry and grabs Ren and Stimpy. I JUST WANNA KNOW ONE THING.... red to anger JUST ONE THING FROM YOU....... to normal face So what make you guys move anyway? Dad was relieved. Ren and Stimpy was sad. Stimpy was about to barf until... Stimpy barfs the hairballs at Ren, Anthony's Dad was about to laugh and he laughed. That's the funniest thing I've ever seen in my life! laughs DO IT AGAIN! Stimpy barfs the hairballs at Ren. Anthony's Dad was laying on the floor laughing. Hey honey, bring Anthony in here! You've gotta see this! laughs Pretty funny, guys! DO IT AGAIN for my boy! barfs the hairballs at Ren. Anthony and his wife are laughing. Anthony's Mom: Oh my goodness, that is funny. laughs Anthony: DO IT AGAIN! barfs his hairballs at Ren. Anthony's family are laughing, hugging together. Anthony's Dad: I really love these guys! laughs, iris was closing completely at the end of the episode Category:Episode Transcripts